This invention relates to support stands for speakers, particularly high fidelity stereo speakers.
In recent years there has been a tremendous growth in the development of sophisticated high fidelity components creating a demand, in turn, for devices for supporting these high fidelity components in a manner which permits these components to function at peak efficiency. In this connection, it is known that for a high fidelity speaker to perform optimally, it is highly desirable to have the speaker supported in raised relation with respect to the floor, and slanted downwardly, from front to rear. Such orientation of the speaker provides for better dispersion of the sound emanating from the speaker into the listening area and also provides the proper acoustic coupling to prevent vibration from the speaker from being transmitted through the floor, to other components.
The prior art is replete with speaker stands having all kinds of configurations which purport to meet the aforementioned objectives. Yet such prior art speakers lack the simplicity and economy of construction whereby they are still undesirable and short of performing their intended function with optimum efficiency.
It is an object of the invention to provide a supporting stand for a high fidelity speaker which incorporates therein all th requisite advantages of the prior art, as well as additional advantages, while having an improved construction rendering the same far more economical than those of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support stand for a high fidelity speaker which includes forwardly converging side panels for better dispersion of sound waves emanating from the speaker which impinge upon said converging side walls.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a stand for a high fidelity speaker which is of a one-piece construction and which is substantially light-weight and which is capable of stably supporting a high fidelity speaker of substantially any size.